


「赫海」莱克小镇：晚来信‖上

by Doris_lin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_lin/pseuds/Doris_lin
Summary: 注:文中死者及杀手等配角姓名如有巧合冒犯非常抱歉及不允许进行未授权改编。勿上升真人。这条注明将不再往后章节出现。阅读愉快。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	「赫海」莱克小镇：晚来信‖上

**Author's Note:**

> 注:文中死者及杀手等配角姓名如有巧合冒犯非常抱歉及不允许进行未授权改编。
> 
> 勿上升真人。
> 
> 这条注明将不再往后章节出现。
> 
> 阅读愉快。

序.

故事发生在摩尼共和国北部的弗瑞克州自治区（Freak municipality）临海名为莱克的小镇...

在这里...

万物皆可发生。

这个世间已经烂漫荒唐又干瘪赤裸了，又有什么不可能。

00.

你的控诉没有声音。

却倾诉更多真理，唤醒无数真心。

——选自《玫瑰少年》歌词

01.

清澈的蓝天上飘浮着白蒙蒙的云彩，明亮的阳光透过树叶的罅隙化作蝴蝶般光点照映在红砖色的塑胶跑道。

位于莱克小镇坐标中心区的沃克高校里弥漫着属于青春美好的气息。

戴着厚片黑框眼镜的清秀男孩穿着松松垮垮的校服站在篮球场边，紧紧握着那瓶快被他的手汗捂热的冰镇可乐。

他的视线紧紧地跟着那群在球场上挥洒汗水的男生之中高挑亮眼的少年，镜片下清澈的眼眸透出深深的期盼和欢喜。

校园小说千篇一律美好的场面...

不巧。

“天呐，恩娜，你看看他...好恶心。”

一群涂着厚重彩妆的女生们摆弄着卷到发蓬的长发站在篮球场的座位一端，拥簇着坐在中间长相惊艳的棕发少女，喋喋不休。

被叫做恩娜的少女抬眼望去，本就出众的眉目，被白皙的妆容点缀的更加精致，脸上呈现出一种超越年龄的成熟。

定睛看清楚那个人目光所定的方向，少女的神情微微顿了顿。

“吵死了。”

她的眼眸深处复杂的情绪，站起身，声音清冷，让那群用肮脏词汇议论纤瘦少年的人闭上嘴，低身伸手拿起旁边的干净白毛巾。

球场上身材高挑的少年抬起手挥了挥，示意伙伴该去食堂吃饭了。

他走到篮球场场边，高挺的鼻梁下露出帅气清俊的轮廓，汗珠从额头缓慢地流下来滑过细长的睫毛滴在地面。

少年正被汗水蒙住视线，面前突然探出一只白皙清隽的手，握着一瓶冰可乐，上面因为等待时间太久而布满了水珠。

“谢...”

他道谢的话语还刚开口，却在抬眸过程中看见了那个戴着黑框眼镜的少年。

少年满眼都是欣喜，柔顺的刘海盖下来，有点呆呆的模样，咧开唇角，开口道:“崔寅俊，喝点可乐...解...解暑吧。”

少年愣了愣，抬在半空中的手狠狠僵住，吞下因为场面尴尬的口水，意外地瞥见了旁边休息台看戏的面部异常的女生们。

少年心里一紧。

“寅俊啊，你毛巾落了，一起去吃午饭吧。”

恩娜不知何时走到他们身边，把毛巾递给他，声音清润，恰到好处地提出了邀约，搭配上适当温和的神情适宜而合理。

崔寅俊看着身侧盖上来的白毛巾，侧眸，手腕转向接过快要滑下肩膀的毛巾。

“嗯。”崔寅俊点头应道。

他临走前，低眸瞥了一眼那个身形被笼罩在宽大校服里畏缩地握着可乐瓶，低着头神情无措的少年，微微垂眼，径直和恩娜走过他的身影。

身后响起看热闹的人群哄笑嘲讽的声音。

“你们看啊他被拒绝了...”

“杉梁是个同性恋哈哈哈。”

嘘...别急。

故事，这不就要开始了吗？

02.

——2月17日A.M.8:24——

“女士们先生们，现在是下午八点二十四分，该列动车即将到达弗瑞克州自治区莱克小镇，请各位需要下车的乘客谨慎检查您置于车间的贵重物品，不要拥挤，我们由衷祝您旅途愉快。”

这班动车这站下来的人并不多，站点处于摩尼共和国北部沿海的小城市，大小约一千五万平方米，是拥有西欧式建筑风格的东亚地区。

“麻烦让一下，谢谢，啊抱歉...我不是故意踩到您的鞋子的...”

青年托着笨重的行李走过拥挤的车厢，不忘向被踩踏到鞋尖的红风衣女人道歉，他跌跌撞撞地终于站到门口深呼吸一口气。

斑驳有些破旧的车门上勾勒出列车岁月的痕迹，摇摇晃晃的车厢终于缓缓在站点停下来，青年看着外面的青绿色站台，深吸一口气，片刻后便搬着箱子走下来。

列车站台外的马路是人流来往的西欧小道，早晨的雾还未散开，弥漫在地面处，隐隐约约得若有若无，车辆不急不缓地行驶着。

青年的眼眸微垂，有一副极好的骨相与五官，明眸皓齿，温润而清俊，此时发旋因为在动车上的酣睡被压的扁平。

他穿着咖啡色风衣衬得身材挺拔，里面的白色衬衣被严严实实地系到最上面那个扣子，下摆扎进纯黑色的长裤里。

他将手中的电话靠近耳边，莫名有点憨憨的外地口音带着浅浅的笑意:“希澈哥，我到了。”

电话那边的人还在来的路上，话语间夹杂着车水马龙里的鸣笛声，着急的语气中不免透露出因为十字路口频繁的红绿灯因素而暴躁的情绪。

“阿西...这什么破路况，东海啊，你先在那里等我一下，我马上就到了。”

“没事，到了你打电话给我。”

青年挂断电话，虽然那边人说的是马上，但想必肯定要等一阵。

他低下头看手中那张卡套里的证件，上面是他穿着警察制服青稚的照片，上面写着“李东海”三个中等大小的正楷字体，时过经年，陈旧照片上的少年气和如今也并没什么两样。

李东海是个警察，今年28岁，同时是侦查学的硕士，帝都重案组的副组长。

当然，这个称号的期限也只是毕业后的一年，现在只能被代入“曾经”两个苍白的字眼，并且被这位青年永久钉在耻辱柱上。

无论是从帝都调到“穷乡僻里”，自己好像都逃不过“副”的命运。

生活不易，东海叹气。

他四处看了看才注意起自己的肚子因为一早上忙碌收拾还没有进食已经开始发瘪，看到不远处的面包坊，便提起行李走进去。

面包坊的装修布置很精致，暖色灯光和窗外照射进来的阳光相互在弥漫着淡淡尘埃的空气里相互萦绕，微风轻轻地扬起风铃，如从云朵中露出的罅隙被混入彩虹般令人心情愉快。

他买了一杯卡布奇诺和两片蒜香黄油面包，坐到进门看准的靠窗位置，不久后发现落地窗旁的窗帘有块鼓起来的地方。

卖面包的老板靠在前台正对窗口，明明看得到异常却还是视若无睹，一时让人有些诧异，李东海蹙起眉，放下手里的咖啡走过去。

清隽的手指缓缓拉开棕黑色的窗帘，那后面对着透明落地窗的竟然是个颀长僵硬的身影，他在迟疑中仍保持着拉开窗帘的动作。

那人看着大概和自己差不多大的样子，穿着银丝刺绣的衬衫和西装裤，双腿细长笔直，侧脸棱角分明的下颚线十分优越。

男人蓬松地搭在额前的柔顺刘海下戴着一副银框眼镜，镜片下一双明亮乌黑的眼眸轻轻眨动，眼底似乎还有些青。

此时他已经转过身，神色自若平静，迈开了步子。

“先生...”李东海片刻后开口，放下扯着窗帘的手，神色不免有些意外。

他怎么都没想到那个英俊的男人会面无表情地坐到自己的位置上，翘起二郎腿，然后非常自然地咬了口面包。

还是李东海咬过的那块。

“您...”李东海努力保持基本礼貌。

“什么案子？你叫什么名字？”男人双手放在红木扶手上十指交叉，两条笔直精瘦的大腿看起来放置地有些僵硬。

“哈？”李东海真的被这波奇怪的脑回路呆住了，却还是愣愣地不由自主回答了他的话，蹙起眉，“我叫李东海。”

男人闻言瞥了眼那位叫李东海的人和身侧的行李，微微蹙眉，抬起眼有些诧异:“看来你不是来找我的？那你拉帘子做什么？”

“我只是觉得那里...有点古怪，您在那里做什么？”李东海指了指身后恢复平坦的窗帘，疑惑地问，“冥想也不该挑这种地方吧？”

“哦，我在看过路人的脚印，已经站了整个早上了，副警督先生刚上任应该不会因为这个逮捕我吧。”男人不以为然，又咬了口面包。

“这样啊，你是在研究...”李东海觉得挺有趣的，拖来隔壁桌的椅子，刚想开口，突然想起什么似的蹙起眉，盯着眼前的男人。

不对啊...

“你怎么知道...”李东海哑口无言地顿了顿，“我是莱克小镇新来的副警督？”

“很明显啊，你自己告诉我的。”

男人看着依旧迷惑不解的人，然后轻笑着拍了拍李东海身侧的行李箱，说着就要站起身重新站到窗帘后面，被李东海拉住手腕。

“什么意思？”

李东海还没有把自己被调职到莱克小镇的事告诉超过五个人，原本帝都的那些旧队员也都以为他是调遣去外国，哪知道自己到了这种奇怪偏僻的小镇。

男人挑了挑眉，站直身子，神秘地眯了眯眼睛，沉默了片刻，开口。

“首先，你的ABS行李拉杆内侧生锈说明你不是经常长时间旅游或出差的人，32寸大小足以你在这里住上几天，但我不排除以后你会通过邮寄东西到新住所，只是先做个假设，这不重要。箱子边角基本没有因为楼梯和小碰撞才会出现的划痕磨损，说明你力气不小，小臂肌肉应该也算是发达，再通过你坐座椅的姿势，应该不是长时间会坐在椅子上产生驼背的工作。”

李东海放开手，挺直在座椅上的身子微微一顿，看自己的行李箱，确实如他所说，心里有些复杂地凝视着男人。

“你的衣服很休闲但是从你的衬衫纽扣和大衣翻领整齐可以看出是注重生活仪态的人，手指白皙，脸部和脖颈却被晒黑，说明你曾经受过大量室外的活动，说话时习惯看对方的眼睛，有外地口音，并且有习惯性的挺胸收腹动作，不过...以上这些也有可能是站在酒店门口的礼仪先生。”

男人说完抿唇笑了笑又瞥了眼李东海握着咖啡杯的手，轻轻歪头。

“你的虎口和食指左端有一层薄茧，开枪后坐力容易摩擦这个部位，再配合于最近小镇刑侦队副警督金钟云出事的时间，一个将要长时间居住在莱克小镇，室外工作，来自北方，又会注意四周环境，参加过长期军队训练，站姿坐姿走姿标准，礼仪良好的青年...”

他没有说下去，毕竟言之至此，男人对自己很自信，显然没去看李东海吃了屎一般诡异的神色，自顾自地低下身，掌着青年的手喝了口他因为吃惊而离开嘴边的咖啡，突然蹙起眉。

“好苦。”

李东海看了眼自己手里已经加了两包糖和奶精的卡布奇诺，张了张唇却许久没有吐出一个字能比喻心底的那种诡异。

电话在一时间的来的恰到好处，李东海拿起手机，看来接自己的人到了，他刚准备按下接通时突然回过眸看背着手望向窗边的男人，问道:

“你叫什么名字？”

“既然你在警局工作，总会认识我的。”男人神秘地眯了眯眼睛。

03.

阳光照射到的地方，并不一定温暖，月光所挂念之处，也并非寒凉。

充满肮脏的垃圾堆小巷里，狼狈不堪的少年浑身颤抖地缩在角落，他单薄外套被人浸入肮脏的马桶水，脸上中午的饭菜污垢还未从白皙的脸颊上洗净，声音嘶哑:“求求你们...”

“杉梁，干嘛呀，我们就是看一下你是男的女的哈哈哈哈。”揣着裤兜的寸头男孩扯开嘴角笑着，身侧的少女绑着脏辫和夸张的耳环，身后看热闹的人哄堂大笑。

杉梁脸色僵硬了片刻，直直地踉跄倒在地面上，无措地往后退，抵上了身后冰冷的垃圾桶，呼吸脆弱而急促。

“不...不可以，你们不可以...”

“哎呀，别墨迹了，这臭乎乎的恶心死我了，我拍视频呢你们快点上啊，干嘛呢...”一个靠在墙角的女生扎着好学生的马尾辫，手中拿着手机对准了杉梁，嘴里含着一颗橙子味的棒棒糖。

恶魔的嬉笑剥开了他脆弱的羽翼，血肉模糊得露出了狰狞诡异的痕迹，像是烙刻在身上的痕迹，哪怕不去触碰也会痛得撕心裂肺。

挣扎，反抗，哭泣，放弃，绝望。

杉梁颤抖着双唇，嘴里呼喊着，痛苦眼泪从通红的眼眶中滴落变成一颗颗透明温热的珍珠在这片黑暗中映出阳光的影子，划过脸颊。

垃圾桶翻倒在身上，果皮和厨余尽数洒落在那瘦弱的躯体，身上五颜六色的颜料被喷漆涂画了“G,A,Y”，脸颊被人用掌心侮辱性的拍打，耳边是难以入耳的污言秽语，他无法挣脱被桎梏的双手，裤子被褪到膝盖，屈辱和悲怆漫上了心脏，近乎窒息。

如刀刃般的话语灌入耳膜深处，如附骨之疽，急遽地刺进骨头里发出咯吱咯吱般的响声。

“废物一样。”

“真是让人恶心啊...”

“柔柔弱弱的...没个男人样，当女孩算了，杉姐姐哈哈哈。”

杉梁记得那个中午的阳光很刺眼，白云与蓝天像是被鲜血晕染了一层污垢，只有那春日热烈的光不由分说地刺入他的眼膜。

刺得人眼睛生疼。

像是被人生生压进了满是粘稠泥土的沼泽，他无法呼吸，无法挣扎，他想要往阳光所在的地方匍匐前进，却像是转眼陷入流沙。

绝望之余，他抬起眼睛，从一张张恶魔咧开笑容的嘴脸的缝隙里，望向被泪水洇湿模糊的天色，意外看到了站在昏暗小巷尽头看着这一切的少年。

他如天神降临，背着书包面对着这场充满污秽的行径，杉梁从腐烂的水果里挣扎着朝少年伸出手，却看到了他身侧站着被挡住视线的李恩娜。

只是片刻，崔寅俊的脸上缓缓变化出几种复杂的情绪，他临走前把李恩娜带走，望向杉梁，突然被模糊聚焦的对视，片刻后显露出厌恶。

杉梁呼吸一窒，眼泪不断滴落，冲刷着肮脏的面颊，紧接着后脑勺被木棒捶打的眩晕，他侧身倒下，周围的恶魔在乐趣消失后相继散去，恶臭的空气混杂着血的气味，他扯开了嘴角。

活着就好。

墙角在不久前购置的药膏和干净的衣服在月光下映出了清冷的色泽，怕被忽视特地挂了一面红色的小旗子。

遍体鳞伤的杉梁趔趄地蹲下来捡起来，那个字迹显然是特地模仿小学生般写得格外端正，落笔很重，看不出到底是由谁送出。

片刻后，杉梁把纸条小心翼翼放进袋子里，沿着巷子小道走向更昏暗的角落。

那张纸条上面写的字是——

“抱歉，无法保护你。”

04.

——2月17日P.M.1:24——

李东海没想到金希澈效率那么快，竟然这么快就帮他租到了离警局近的租房。

路上他们聊了很多，李东海和金希澈的缘份是从李东海考进警校后开始的。

金希澈比李东海大四届，刚好有一阵子作为助教带过李东海那个班，大概是眼缘的原因，莫名其妙地两人就在来来往往中关系越来越好。那几年来亲兄弟的相处方式直到金希澈在莱克小镇正式担任总警督后才渐渐消停，没那么频繁联系。

而自己曾经悉心照顾的学弟李东海被调来莱克小镇，金希澈是怎么都想不到的。

“你顶头上司怎么想的？把你调到这里？”金希澈正握着方向盘，问道。

“我怎么知道...突然就要把我无期限调到这里，我还没走半天那边就找人顶上我原来的位子，指不定得在这待到什么时候。”

李东海无奈地撇了撇嘴。

“而且还是副警督，又是副的？你这...”金希澈说到这里忍不住大笑，侧头看着自己弟弟幽怨的眼神，很有眼力见地转开目光忍住笑。

李东海感受到自己的“威慑力”，满意地托了托腮:“你给我找的什么房子？”

“你不是想便宜点搞合租吗，我这有个朋友有个三楼的洋房，想要租出去二楼，价格很便宜，不过他挺古怪的。”

金希澈说到这里心虚地抬起手作拳轻轻咳了咳，转眸看李东海却是一脸无所谓的样子。

“没关系，我今天也已经遇到过非常神奇的人了，我觉得应该不会有人比那个人更奇怪的。”李东海耸耸肩，嘴角带着一抹笑容。

金希澈闻言默默地在心底叹气。

想来李东海还是太年轻。天真。

临近黄昏的曦阳光像是穿过云朵间的罅隙缓缓落在这片陆地上，四季巷繁荣的街道拐角处有一栋格外突兀的三层洋房，门牌号叫作“H415”。

一楼放置着小型铁栅栏将这栋洋房分成了住所的和店面两个区域，上面被主人种植着艳红色的蔷薇，带刺的藤蔓攀附着有些锈的铁物。

藏青色邮箱上躺着一只浑身皮毛漆黑的猫，正眯着金橙的眼眸慵懒地搭在上面睡午觉。

洋房右侧的屋子外挂着银白色的牌子“杰瑞的侦探所”，没有任何多余的修饰，白鸽形状的风铃随风轻轻飘荡，深棕色的窗帘后透明的玻璃因为久久无人光顾蒙了一层淡淡的灰尘，生意冷清得在这片人来人往的街道上显得格外突兀。

和原来的副警督金先生交接各项事务后，警局里的同事还特地举办了简单的酒席为李东海接风洗尘，说起那位金钟云...

李东海见到他的时候很意外，那个男人坐在轮椅上，穿着黑色的毛衣，俊朗的眉骨和薄唇带着一抹浅浅的邪意，长至眼睑的刘海下是一双凌厉的凤眼，又因为眸中的温润而显得锋芒微敛。

那种感觉让李东海觉得，如果不是先前知道他的事迹，他会以为眼前人是那种名不经传的黑道里笑里藏刀，杀伐果断的大当家型人物。

金钟云原本一直担任着莱克警局的副警督，也是重案组的副组长，因为一个半月前的连环杀人案解救人质任务独自前去与杀手沟通。

他为了保护人质，双膝被子弹击射穿透，被医生诊断为以后或许只能在轮椅上生活，尽管最后人质被解救，杀手还是成功逃脱。

——“我曾把保护莱克小镇的安危这份沉重的责任视为这一生我最重要的任务，现在，东海，我把这份使命交给你。”

_

晚席过后的晚上9点，李东海用金希澈给自己的钥匙打开门，轻悄悄地拖进自己笨重的行李。他租下的是二楼的客房，四季街道尽头便是莱克小镇的警察局，这个地理位置真是好得不能再好了。

三楼的门被主人已经反锁，显然对房客的到来没有任何表示什么的打算。

OK，很好，互不打扰。

虽然洋房有两个门口，一个在铁栅栏后面一个在事务所正门，但整个屋子是相通的，如果李东海需要洗漱，必须下楼到店面旁的洗手间。

李东海记得金希澈和自己有说过这位房东先生的名字，叫做李赫宰，今年和他一样大。

但他一路看了看欧式英伦的装修家具，甚至有些是稀有的古董器具，越来越奇怪，这个年轻人开的事务所似乎门可罗雀，看起来没什么收入...

那他为什么买得起这么贵的东西和地段那么好的洋房？

匪夷所思。

二楼的走廊后面只有他租下的卧室和一间被锁上的杂货室，二十几平方米的房间明显有了年头，黑玫瑰勾勒的棕色墙纸边角有些翻起。

李东海满意地看了看四周，房间经过打扫后还算干净，床上已经换了新的被套和枕头，靠墙处是一张黑褐色的办公桌，上面所有东西已经清空，只留下一盏灰黑色的椭圆形台灯。

整理好所有的东西已经是晚上10点，李东海穿着睡衣靠在床边，眼眸微垂，呼吸在夜色中轻而缓慢，侧身想要躺下，突然听到楼上传来的动静。

“Breaux，放下你的腿。”

带着怒气却不知为何有点奶气的声音从阳台那边轻轻飘过来，音调上挑。

李东海起身走到窗前，三楼有个白砖阳台，此时年轻的房东先生正握着望远镜，但由于阳台底部的角度遮挡只能看到半张额角，也看不到望远镜所指的方向。

他有些疑惑地抬起眸，既然在家，那自己一个小时前敲门了至少三分钟为什么房东没有开门？还以为真如金希澈所说的神出鬼没。

想到这里，阳台那边又发出声响。

“我没有强迫你，Breaux，你太令人烦恼了，不要打扰我观察Beauty，好吗？”房东先生的语气有些无奈。

李东海闻言一愣，瞪大了眼睛，自己这是听到了什么！这位先生难道不知道自己的房客和朋友金希澈都是人民警察吗？

李东海觉得自己有必要对侵犯公民人身权利的违法行为的人进行制裁，大不了房子重新找，他最后权衡之下决定私自解决这件事，站在门口，深吸气，按了按门铃，插着腰等待着。

年轻的房东在听到门铃声的第一次只是微微顿了顿，然后耸耸肩又俯下身，没有作出回应，直到门外传来撞击声伴随着人声的催促，李赫宰缓缓抬起身，赤着脚走到门口朝猫眼看了一眼。

他疑惑了片刻，这不是今天早上那个呆不楞登的青年吗，好像叫李东海...

自己竟然第一次就记住陌生人的名字了？

人间奇迹！

李赫宰摘下头戴式耳机，优美的钢琴乐曲在耳边戛然而止，看着猫眼后的新房客，片刻，压低了声线严肃地开口道:“有什么事吗？”

“我是您新来的房客。”

“哦...这样啊，我知道了。”李赫宰闻言点点头，想了想是有这么回事，不过金希澈和自己叮嘱房东守则的时候好像自己什么也没听。

重要吗？

不重要。

想到这里，李赫宰脑子转了转，觉得也不必开门了，拖着身子无视般离开了门口，门外的人好像是有所意料地补了句话。

“我带了些礼物给您，您会喜欢的。”

这份礼物让你终身难忘。

李赫宰刚要重新戴上耳机的手微微一顿，撇了撇嘴，回头拉开门把，看着面前穿着深蓝色睡衣的青年，开口有些迟钝:“礼...”

“砰！”

一颗蓄力的拳头和脸颊紧紧相贴而发出碰撞的声音，伴随着闷声倒地的人影。

Holy shit...

Shit...

t...

05.

“抱歉。”

李东海深深吸了一口气。

年轻的房东先生面无表情地用纸巾塞住鼻孔血液，身侧全身皮毛漆黑的慵懒玄猫侧身趴在桌子上，一人一猫格外犀利，微微眯起的目光都不约而同定在李东海身上。

“我不会接受任何口头对我无实质的道歉。”

李赫宰挽起嘴角没有任何友好意味地笑了笑，肿起的左脸通红，李东海甚至觉得他的额角都早已爬满了狂奔的草泥马。

你是否会问...

为什么李东海要抱歉？

让我们把时间缓缓调整到几分钟前，稍微打开一下上帝模式——

等李东海脑子被水冲了般侧身抬起拳头打下去的刹那间他就后悔了，生生咬了咬牙，蹲下揪起房东先生的衣领，结果就看见那张缓缓流淌鼻血的脸上熟悉的精致五官。

接着脸上就出现了汤姆猫看见老鼠杰瑞暴打那只凶狗后会呈现的，特有的动作频率和表情。

“怎么是你？”李东海彻底愣住了，同时李赫宰因为被松开而失力的头颅再次生生砸在鞋柜边，发出巨响，把李东海都吓了一跳。

靠。

这不是今天早上那个男人吗？

李赫宰翻了个白眼，后脑勺疼的快要七窍生烟，他冷笑，倒抽凉气地捂着脸，格外滑稽地流淌着鼻血:“我也想问怎么是你？因为从帝都被调职过来所以不满就来报复社会吗？”

说完他奇怪地抹了一把鼻下有些温热的液体，看了眼手背，十分罕见地停下大脑运转，沉默片刻，抬起眼看向不知道为什么有点发怵的李东海。

李东海大概这辈子最尴尬最无语也无非这次了，所谓侵犯公民人身权利的违法行为，原来真的只是观察星体。

总体来说可能这位名叫李赫宰的先生只是因为过于热爱天体文学所以导致描述天体话语略显诡异，而李东海，人民小帮手，社会小天使，违法伤害了无辜民众。

而且Breaux居然只是一只浑身漆黑，双眼泛光的公猫而已。

那我刚刚在想什么东西？

李东海现在有点想把时间倒回10分钟前掐死自己。

目前来说整个场面还是没有那么暴力的，还算温和，李东海为了表达歉意还给李赫宰做了点宵夜，当然，除了李赫宰面前那堆用来塞鼻血，揉成一团一团看着让人不太舒服的染血纸巾。

“你以为我视奸意淫？”李赫宰深吸一口气，面色阴冷，开口道。

不知道为什么，李东海眼前的男人冷下脸真的是可怕极了，整个人都散发着寒气。

“我...”李东海不太想承认，他是个警察，不仅判断错误，做出的措施也不够严谨这件事。

“喵。”Breaux轻轻叫了一声，从桌上爬下来，蹲在李东海脚边，仰头看着他。

李赫宰看了眼Breaux，骂道:“回来，Breaux.”

“它叫布鲁？你听得懂它说话？”李东海低下身轻轻摸了摸Breaux的脊背，方才如同隐在阴影里的玄猫此时扭了扭身子，舒服地趴下来。

李赫宰满脸嫌弃地看着Breaux，咬了口李东海做的培根三明治，说道:“第一，他叫Breaux，不是布鲁，那太土了，第二，我是它的主人我当然得听得懂他说话，真是废话。”

“第三，你，不许扯开话题。”

李东海立刻收回手，吞了吞口水，看着李赫宰指向自己的指尖还莫名有一点小小的紧张。

“我怎么知道你...您还会改装望远镜，如果您用天体望远镜我说不定也就...打人确实是我的错，但我作为一位警察对可疑言行付诸实质行动也...”

“也怎么？”李赫宰冷笑。

李东海生生压下去，深吸一口气，挽起友好而和善的笑容:“也是我的错。”

“这样吧，一个月三餐加食材你包了，怎么样？”李赫宰很快决定好了赔偿内容。

“哈？”

——有时候人们的生活需要一点点小小的调味剂，一点烦躁，一点恼火，一点郁闷，一点莫名其妙，惊心动魄的人生本该属于无所不能的英雄和无恶不作的恶棍。

——平淡无奇，才适合我们的生活。

李东海在心里轻轻地给自己默念这几句话。

“啪。”

煎鸡蛋滋滋地平摊在不锈钢的铁锅上，身后餐桌面上对面的两边摆放着一杯清甜的草莓牛奶和速溶拿铁，以及放在精美盘子里的鸡肉沙拉。

客厅的落地窗被映入阳光，棕黑色的窗帘被人拉到两侧，薄雾轻飘飘地萦绕在小镇上方。

李东海端起锅把荷包蛋放在两盘沙拉上，挑了挑眉，朝杂乱不堪的客厅里中央正呼呼大睡的男人喊了一句:“吃饭，傻子。”

躺在桌子上半只腿搭在地面那沓报纸上的“傻子”顿了片刻，然后猛然睁开眼，瞥了眼厨房边擦灶台的李东海，翻身站起来，眼里还有些惺忪。

他拿起身边的报纸扔在客厅右侧的办公长桌上，揉了揉睡到变成鸡窝的头发，低身撇开被生生斜挂在客厅冰箱和电视之间挂满信息照片的红线，开口:“我觉得城西的案子不对劲，杀手一定不是那个和死者的前夫，我得告诉警察局那群猪。”

李东海闻言愣了愣，因为这已经是上周的一个案子了，死者是一位单亲母亲，因为前夫出轨后自离婚就有严重的躁郁症，曾用刀捅伤过自己的孩子，欠下了奶妈巨额费用，又烧毁了前夫的新房，没有成功逃走死在暴怒的前夫手下。

这是警局已经断定的结果。

但是李赫宰这么说一定有他的道理，但李东海还是很无语他把警察局的人比作猪这种令人想暴揍他的比喻。

人不忍，则乱大谋...

忍屁忍。

“我发现你没有嘴还是很好看的，可惜你有。”李东海朝李赫宰后脑勺一拍，冷笑一声，把日历翻到24日，拉开椅子坐到李赫宰的对面，喝了口拿铁，顺着他的话题说下去。

“所以大侦探有什么详解？”

李赫宰是一个侦探，今年28岁。

已知智商极高，情商极低，侦查推理能力极强，热爱天文和草莓牛奶，嗜甜，无聊的时候可以连续看十遍爱在黎明破晓时三部曲，生意惨淡，主要金钱来源为坑他哥。

工作大概就是平时在网络上帮人解决案件，同时是警察局名不正言不顺的侦探顾问，不给钱也干的自得其乐那种。

以上，就是李东海所了解的房东先生了。

听到李东海的发问，李赫宰才收起对李东海人身伤害的不满，得意洋洋地挽起嘴角，脸皮很厚地坐下来，说道:“那个案件刀口虽然是从上往下，很显然比死者高10公分的人才能做到，死者168，前夫179，非常的明确。”

“但是，她是呈现在躁郁的状态，刀口不致命，是杀手补刀后失血过多，所以死者应该是在逃跑中看到了救兵，因为惊喜而加快。”

“杀手抬起刀，可能有挣扎过是否下手，没想到会迎上死者的身体，刀口往下，起手时高度超过肩膀，死者想要抓住杀手的脚腕，杀手因为害怕退后逃离现场，故意穿着不合脚的鞋子留下宽大的鞋印，而这时候，前夫正在追来的路上，来路脚印模糊且重合，很容易给人错觉杀人凶手就是他。”

“所以，这也解释了为什么，前夫的脚印在离杀手三米远如此深，因为他惊讶地停下了追杀的步伐，他正拿着刀，所以无论如何描述警察们会觉得他在抵死反抗...”

“奶妈。”李赫宰和李东海同时开口。

因为心疼自己亲手抚养长大的孩子，痛恨那个母亲不真心对待自己的骨肉，竟然自暴自弃出卖身体为生，甚至躁郁地捅伤孩子，亏欠自己的薪资，性格温润的奶妈怨念逐渐堆积。

年轻的母亲为了报复前夫私自烧毁了房子，因为被大火弥蒙的双眼，奶妈开始想着等她死后，自己可以收养那个可怜的孩子，可以带给他真正的母爱，可以让它远离他亲生母亲的荼毒。

奶妈在无限的挣扎中徘徊，抬起手，双手颤抖，没想到母亲迎上来的身影，她惊恐的退后，脚印越来越浅，躲在墙后看着被逮捕的前夫。

“你跟我在一起变聪明了。”

“呵。”

这是李东海搬进洋房成为眼前人室友的第二周，也是他成为免费厨师的第二周，更是他成为莱克小镇副警督的第二周。

06.

渲染着诡异色泽的深夜被一层星光覆盖，夜晚的寂静依旧令人窒息般安谧。

月色在缓缓变得淡紫色的天空中隐去，教室里的时钟秒针不断转动着，声音夹杂着窗外风吹过二月还依旧干枯的树枝。

正在晚自习的高校天台的楼顶，穿着校服的少年呼吸平稳地摘下了厚厚的黑框眼镜。

他爬上破旧的屋檐，手指深深地扣进坚硬的砖壁，指尖不断冒出鲜红的血珠，像是泪珠一点点顺着修长的手指流下，孤注一掷。

清秀的面容露出苦涩的笑容。

“砰！”

纤瘦的人体从窗外如羽毛般极速降落，随着那声与地面碰撞的巨响，殷红的液体从少年的头颅流淌下来堆积成粘稠的血泊，蔓延到路边。

十分钟后的校园充斥着，警车的鸣笛，急救车尖锐的响鸣呼啸而过，红蓝交替的灯光是那么刺眼，映照着每个因为好奇站到走廊外的学生人或惊恐或冷漠或同情的面容。

李恩娜坐在教室中央，紧紧攥着手中的笔，盯着那张卷子，却没有写下一个字，身边的宋艺真因为恐惧惹祸上身，聒噪地说话。

“你说杉梁他自杀会不会真的为了死后变成鬼报复我们啊...我们可什么都没有做啊...”

女生们听到这里不由面面相觑，眼底都呈现出一种恐惧，耳边突然传来笔被生生掰断的声音。

“别说了，那和我们有什么关系！”李恩娜眼里闪过无措，低声怒斥道，指尖握着笔的地方用力到泛白，面色与往常的冷静截然不同，“我们又没有杀人，是他自己跳下去的，那是他自愿的！”

“那是他自己要去死的！”

聚集的人群因为她的怒吼散开，李恩娜看着那个望着楼下迟迟未走的高挑少年，那是崔寅俊，他侧面映着窗外的光，眼眶泛红，紧紧咬着牙齿。

你们感受了吗...

这个世界正有什么东西在泯灭。

是良知。

————TBC————

注:

弗瑞克州——FREAK（荒诞，怪异）


End file.
